In the past there have been numerous types of display devices for desks. This is such a display device which can be used as a paper weight, and, additionally, has a name plate zone. Generally speaking, it composes a body having an upper surface and a lower surface and a plurality of recesses in the top surface in which recesses are provided to receive coins and a decorative design is centrally arranged and, additionally, a flag staff recess is provided to receive a flag staff and the front surface which includes a name plate removably attached thereto, preferably by a magnet.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is a general object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive display device and paper weight which also includes a name plate which may be removed and exchanged for a different name plate and which is inexpensive to manufacture and otherwise well suited for the purposes specified herein and which, additionally, can be used to display the bicentennial symbol.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: